Relena's Shadow
by Lizalaroo
Summary: Relena keeps getting saved by a stranger but she can't figure out who it is. The other gundam pilots are leaving her and she wishes for Heero more than ever. Is this stranger about to change her life? R&R please!!! non yaio
1. Mysterious Stranger

Relena's Shadow  
Chapter 1 – Mysterious Stranger  
  
Miss Relena walked out of the room with a few reporters around her. She had finally completed her   
task and that was to create peace in the world. She walked behind the curtains and flopped on a chair. Now   
she was Queen again.  
"Why aren't I happy? At a time like this. I have wished for peace for so long and now that I have it, I'm   
not happy," thought Relena   
"Relena, aren't you going to join in the celebration?" asked Relena's brother, Milliardo.  
"I'm alright, I'll come a bit later, you go ahead without me," said Relena.  
"I insist you come! I have a car ready for us."  
Relena nodded and slowly dragged herself after Milliardo.   
"Milliardo, were the gundam pilots invited?" asked Relena suddenly.  
"No, why would they have been invited?" asked Milliardo.  
"How can you say that! They protected the world. They are the reason that there is peace now. I want   
them to be invited or else I will not go."  
"Very well, if that is what you wish for."  
Relena snorted in fury. Of course she wished for the gundam pilots to be there. They deserved to live in   
her palace as far as she was concerned. She had to make sure they had somewhere to go. Milliardo was   
already ordering a soldier to find the gundam pilots and invite them.   
"You think it is possible to find them?" a man asked another guard.  
The guard shook his head and looked sympathetically at Relena. She turned her head in   
embarassement. If Milliardo wouldn't find the gundam pilots, she would.  
Milliardo took Relena's hand and led her to the car. She wondered why she hadn't met Milliardo   
before. He was her brother and she should have spent her childhood with him. She slit her dress into the car   
and the car raced off to the party. Relena gazed outside. There was no fire in the sky, no soldiers around the   
streets. It was all peaceful and quiet.  
As they arrived at the party Relena could already see 3 guards standing waiting for her to come out.   
They were going to be her future bodyguards and they were already by her side and leading her to the party.   
Relena wished she could have some privacy. She wasn't very happy even though they were celebrating   
peace.  
She looked around the bright and colourful room. The ceiling shined from the crystal ball hanging from   
it. Little circles appeared on the ceiling as the room darkened and the light fell upon Relena. Cheers and   
screams filled the room and she almost felt happy again.  
She slowly walked to the microphone hoping she didn't have to talk. She just wanted to sit down from   
exhaustion and close her eyes.   
Finally she spoke and her first word quivered until she got her courage back and began speaking   
properly, "I would like to thank all of you for coming to this celebration today."  
The crowd roared and cheered until they were hushed by som older firm looking ladies.  
"I was quite upset when I had found out that the Gundam Pilots were not invited to the party, but I   
think all of you should know that without their help we could have never achieved peace in the world. They   
shouldn't be scared of but respected. After all, they were only young boys when they began training and now   
are real heros. I hope all of you understand that. I am not sure if any have come yet but I will be keeping an   
eye for them. Anyway, please enjoy the party!" said Relena letting out a sigh of relief.  
The lights came back on and Relena went to her royal table to have a rest. She had been so uptight after   
the war, and she felt she was not the same person as she had been before.  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Relena looked at the arm in front of her.  
A funny face lowered and stared into her eyes. It was Duo.  
"Duo! You made it back quite quickly!" exclaimed Relena.  
"Well, your guards hadn't even arrived at my place, but I heard your speech on TV, so I self invited   
myself here!" laughed Duo winking at Relena as he sat down on a comfortable red chair.  
Relena smiled for the first time this day. She was so happy that finally a gundam pilot arrived. They   
had a special auro around them that made Relena feel safe and happy whenever she was down.  
"So, seen any hot boys around like myself?" asked Duo looking up at the ceiling innocently.  
"You're so cheeky Duo!" laughed Relena.   
Relena gazed around the room. It didn't seem like any of the other gundam pilots had arrived yet.   
Would they come even though she sent a worldwide invitation to them. From the corner of her eye she saw   
two boys walk through the front door. She knew who it was straight away.  
Trowa and Quatre saw Relena and waved to her. Relena sat down again looking very anxious. She   
knew in her heart she was hoping for someone else. Of course she wanted Trowa , Quatre and Duo to be with   
her, but there was one more person who hadn't arrived yet.   
Relena looked at each person's face, but Heero wasn't there. Perhaps he didn't want to come. Had she   
done something wrong? Why was he distancing himself from her so much? Did he even love her at all?  
Wufei walked in the room silently and hid into the shadows so that no one would see him. Relena only   
caught sight of him when he disappeared again, probably onto the balcony with Trowa and Quatre who were   
watching the glittering stars in the dark velvet night sky.   
"Do you think we cheered her up?" asked Quatre.  
"I'm not sure. Even though we came, her boyfriend didn't turn up!" joked Duo.  
"Have you seen him at all?"  
"No one has heard from him since Relena made her peace agreement speech."  
Quatre lowered his head in anger. Heero shouldn't have left Relena like that! He showed have stayed   
by her side!  
  
Relena sat on the edge of her seat looking at all the guests that had come in. Where was Heero? Why   
wouldn't he come. It was the second time she had invited him and he rejected her. He could have at least   
contacted her and said that he couldn't go.  
Some lovely music turned on and Relena felt much more a calm. A few young couples jumped onto the   
dance floor and started dancing to the beat of the music.  
"It's my chance!" laughed Duo nudging a sorrow looking Wufei.  
"I don't like women," said Wufei scornfully.  
"You were married for crying out loud! Do you not like them ever since your wife left you because she   
got sick," asked Duo teasingly.  
Wufei turned on his heal and walked out the foor.  
Duo looked at Relena and smiled. He needed to try and get some attention from Relena. After all she   
was one cute lady. Would he have a chance.   
"May I have this dance?" asked Duo.  
Relena stared at him in shock and surprise. The didn't think that anyone would want to dance with her.   
Duo was a nice person and she didn't mind dancing with him..  
Relena took his hand and was surprised how he pulled her towards him. He gently swept her across the   
dance floor and slowly the crowd cleared to watch them dance. Relena gracefully danced along the floor and   
Duo was smiling to himself inside. He could do this better than Heero.  
Relena smiled at Duo's prideful face. He seemed to be so confident in what he was doing. Relena   
wished she could do that.  
Suddenly there was a small explosion outside and fire broke out across the floor. The people of the   
palace ran dripping over their heels as Relena tried getting to the microphone. Duo ran after her but was   
knocked down by some scared man.  
"Stop everyone! There is no need to panic! Please do not kill yourselves while walking out. Duo will   
lead you out of the palace won't you, Duo?" asked Relena looking at Duo who was shamefully lying on the   
ground.   
He jumped up quickly to protest but then realised he could get some attention from Relena by saving   
the people of the party.   
"Alright everyone! Follow me," ordered Duo pulling a little girl with him.  
Relena watched Trowa and Quatre jump off the balcony. They must have thought she had gotten out   
already. She was glad she could be on her own and could prove she could get out of the fire by herself.  
Finally the last person ran out and Relena suddenly felt shocked. Someone should have helped her! Did   
nobody care about her anymore. Sure, in a way she wanted to prove that she could be on her own but this   
whole tragedy made her feel really sad.  
Suddenly a column fell down nearly scraping her face. The fire caught on fire in one second and Relena   
realised that she was in more trouble than she thought she was in. Her heart thumped wildly and she could   
feel her blood race through her faster and faster. She had no where to go but to the balcony. Relena shook of   
any bad ideas and rushed to the balcony. A small squeek came from the ceiling and as Relena looked up she   
saw the ceiling start cracking. The bricks and rubble poured infront of Relena. She looked back to see the fire   
rise and surround her.  
"Oh no! Where do I go?" asked Relena knowing no one was going to answer her question.  
She rushed to a space where there was no fire only realising that she was facing a wall. She should have   
left with the others. What was she doing trying to get out by herself? She couldn't go anywhere by herself.  
Suddenly a figure jumped through the fire. The cloak he was wearing had caught on fire but he didn't   
seem to care. His face was covered by a hood so Relena couldn't see his face. He carefully picked the   
coughing Relena up and dashed to the balcony. Relena's eyes blurred and stung from the smoke, but she   
wanted to know who this saviour was. He carefully climbed down the building where a bunch of people were   
waiting anxiously for their queen.   
Suddenly Duo saw Relena and ran up to the stranger. The stranger carefully handed Relena to Duo and   
raced off away from the party. The crowd tried to stop him but he just plainly grabbed onto a wire fence not   
caring if he got electricuted and slowly disappeared into the horizon.  
"Thankyou, my saviour," whispered Relena gazing into the direction in which the stranger disappeared.  
  
"Who could have tried to kill you?" asked Noin pacing across the room thoughtfully.  
Relena lay on the couch covered with a white puffy cover. She hugged her pillow and tried to   
remember something from what happened at the party. The place was set on fire because of her but she   
couldn't figure out who did it. Who was the stranger and how did he know she was in the building.  
"I have no choice but to let your body guards start working now," said Sally suddenly appearing   
through the door.  
"How will they protect me?" asked Relena.  
"Well, they will be protecting you 24 hours a day," answered Noin.  
"I'd rather have the gundam pilots as my bodyguards. I don't trust those men," cried Relena.  
"Sorry, but I have already hired them. You can't go anywhere without them," said Noin angrily and   
stormed out the room.  
Relena fell on the couch grabbing a pillow close to her and hugged it tightly. She wanted some privacy   
and she'd rather have her friends guarding her instead of some strangers. Suddenly the door burst open and 5   
men in black walked in each holding a gun. They lined up across the room and put their feet shoulder width   
apart. A 6th person came in and closed the door walking right up to Relena. He had the biggest gun. She   
remembered him from the party.  
"Good day Relena, we will be following you wherever you go ok?" asked the man. Without letting her   
answer the man continued, "My name is George, and I will be spending days, nights, weeks, months with   
you. So try and be my friend ok?" he said right up to her face.  
Relena flinched at his cold smile and nodded unhappily. How could Noin do this to her? Noin was   
supposed to be her friend and now she had just thrown her in the dumps of sadness. Slowly Relena pulled   
herself from the comfortable soft couch and headed to the door. The guards put their guns down and stood   
about a metre away from her. George ran in front of her and quickly slammed the door before Relena could   
get outside. She looked back at him in shock.  
"Miss Dorlian, NEVER open a door without telling us first. Understood?" he asked sharply.  
Relena opened her mouth to protest but closed it seeing there was no point in argument. George took   
out his gun and opened the door slowly. He peered both ways and nodded. He beckoned her to come out and   
Relena nodded sadly. The 5 guard surrounded her and walked uneasily close to her. Each time she tried   
turning a corner she had to stop to let George look to both sides.  
"George, I can assure you that there is no danger lurking at every corner, now please! Stand behind me   
and let me do the walking or else I will never get to my room," said Relena angrily brushing beside him.  
She turned the corner with her head up high with George close at her heels. As a maid walked past   
Relena blushed embarassed from the mock that was following her. She felt so weak now that she had them   
following her. Was she really incapable of even walking down the stairs without George holding her hand for   
support?  
Relena sighed in relief as she finally reached her room but George jumped in front of her and opened   
the door cautiously.  
"For heavens sake let me enter my room!" screamed Relena pushing him into the door and falling onto   
her bed.   
George coughed angrily and started examining the room. The other bodyguards joined him.   
"What are they looking for? I have no bombs in my room!" thought Relena angrily as she jumped on   
her bed pulling her legs up to her chin.  
A little tear dropped down Relena's cheek and she quickly turned hoping they couldn't see her crying.   
She wished she could tell someone how she felt. She didn't want to hide her emotions in a mask for the rest   
of her life. It was all too horrible for her to imagine! She had no one to talk to and she didn't want to show   
the body guards how weak she really was.  
She pushed her head further into her pillow burying her tears into the pillow. Strangely only one name   
came to her head.  
"Heero," she whispered quietly. 


	2. The last few hours

Chapter 2 – The last few hours  
  
Yeah, I know I kinda made this one a bit shorter than the others... but I needed to get a new chapter for the next part. Sozzy! Please R & R!!!!  
  
  
A sudden knock on the door made the bodyguards jump and Relena threw   
herself off her   
bed. George opened the door cautiously with the other bodyguards aiming their   
guns at the door.   
A kind blone arabian appeared behind the door and stared at the bodyguards   
strangely.  
"Quatre!" Relena exclaimed rushing to him as fast as she could.  
George grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door making Quatre   
look angry.  
"Who are you? I want to know what you want with Relena," said George.  
Anger boiled inside Relena's head as she saw Quatre embarassed look as he   
tried   
explaining he came for fun. Relena stomped on George's foot making him let go of   
her.  
"Get out! All of you! I am a queen after all and I order you to leave. I   
trust this boy with my   
life so get the hell out of here," screamd Relena trying to push a bodyguard out   
the door.  
"Relena, you have to be cautious. A best friend could turn into an enemy   
any time," said   
George.  
"That's great George. Now can you get out?" said Relena in a bored voice.  
George sighed and stormed out the door with the bodygaurds following him.  
"We'll guard your door. You have ten minutes," said George peeking out of   
the door.  
"I choose when my time is up thankyou," exclaimed Relena slamming the door   
on his face.  
Relena stormed up to her couch and sat down angrily. Quatre silently sat   
next to her with a   
deep concern in his eyes. Out of all the gunam pilots, Relena felt she could   
trust Quatre the most.   
She couldn't possibly tell him everything, but she could express her feelings to   
him much better   
than any of the other pilots who could not possibly understand anything.  
Quatre sighed heavily and gazed around the room not quite able to focus on   
something in   
particular. He felt a pang of guilt go through him each time he saw Relena. If   
he had made sure   
she got out safely then she wouldn't have so many bodygaurds right now.  
"Relena, I am really sorry about this…" began Quatre.  
"Don't worry!" said Relena gripping Quatre's hand. "None of this was your   
fault," said   
Relena flatly.  
Quatre turned again still not satisfied with Relena's short sentences. She   
looked so hurt and   
sad. How could she possibly be fine?  
"I feel so cooped up! As if I am in a cage or as if I am a hostage. I   
cannot stand these   
bodyguards," said Relena fighting back the tears which were whelming in her   
eyes.  
"Relena, do you want to go to the beach with us at night today?" asked   
Quatre suddenly.  
"Who is us?" questioned Relena.  
"The former gundam pilots, girls and boys. We are all going at midnight   
and its gonna be a   
blast!"   
"How can I? I'm locked in here all day and night."  
"Come on, be adventurous. I'll be waiting for you."  
Quatre stood up and walked to the door. As soon as he turned it the   
bodyguards burst into   
the room examining it all over again. Relena sighed but her face lightened up as   
she saw Quatre   
wink to her before closing the door.  
Relena sat back on her bed again. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after   
all. All she had to   
do was imagine she was a princess stuck inside a castle and she was always   
sneaking out to go   
out to the outside world! Relena laughed realising how true and realistic that   
story sounded.   
Relena checked her watch quickly. Only 3 more hours to go. Suddenly she realised   
she needed a   
swim suit and a good one and she didn't have much time to find one. She jumped   
off her bed   
with a thud startling the bodyguards.  
She gave a nice warm smile to George making him blush and turn away. She   
gracefully   
walked to her walk in wardrobe and pulled out her out time drawers. Finally she   
found a bunch of   
swim suits and started looking carefully at each one. Finally after about 5   
minutes of successfully   
mucking up her whole wardrobe Relena picked out which swim suit she wanted and   
headed back   
to the bed trying to not attract George's attention.  
"Um, George. I would really appreciate if you stayed out of my room a lot   
of the time.   
Especially at night," said Relena firmly surprising herself that she actually   
brought herself to   
saying that.  
George looked a bit taken aback but agreed and gestured to the other   
bodyguards to leave   
the room. Relena sighed as the door was finally closed. It was much easier than   
she thought and   
she was glad they had left.  
Relena opened her window for some fresh air and looked outside at the dark   
sky. There was   
a slight breeze flowing above the tree tops and she could hear the quiet   
rustling of the leaves. The   
moon was shining high in the silvery blue sky. Suddenly she heard some running   
footsteps   
nearing closer. Relena backed away from the window panicking. What would she do?   
Should she   
call George? She didn't want to call him at all. She didn't want him guarding   
the room like a dog.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and a rope was thrown over the window.   
Relena, not being   
able to hold her panic any longer lunged towards the window to look out. She   
heard footsteps,   
and someone running away. She thought she caught a glimpe of someone but wasn't   
sure who it   
was. Suddenly realization dawned over her. The rope was for her to get out at   
midnight and the   
person who threw the rope to her was probably Duo.   
  
Relena sat on her bed, eyes wide open. She fiddled with the strong rope   
which was hidden   
under her covers. Her window was still open and a cool breeze was flying into   
the room blowing   
her hair gently.   
Relena galnced at her watch for the fiftieth time that night and finally   
satisfied that there   
were only 10 minutes to twelve took her rope out and threw it out the window.   
She carefully tied   
her rope to her door knob making sure there was no way it could slip off.  
Relena stared down towards the ground. She was at least 10 metres above   
the ground and   
the climb down was going to be pretty scary. Relena shakily gripped onto the   
rope and started   
carefully lowering herself. She slowly climbed down but it seemed as if the   
ground wasn't   
getting any closer. Her arms felt weak from holding onto the rope so tightly and   
she was right in   
the middle of the rope. She had only one choice and that was to get lower.   
Suddenly her finger   
slipped and she let go of the rope. Relena fell down fast. She was too scared to   
scream and she   
knew this whole thing had been a bad idea. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing   
her and placed   
her gently on the ground. Relena looked around shocked that she wasn't dead. She   
looked up to   
see the same person who had saved her from the fire. He was still wearing his   
hood. She quickly   
stood up hoping to thank him but he jumped onto a tree and disappeared before   
she was able to   
open her mouth.  
Relena silently walked past the trees holding her hand bag with her. If   
Milliardo would find   
out what she was doing he would probably be very mad with her but she didn't   
care. She wanted   
to have fun. She glanced at her watch again. There were only 3 minutes to go   
before it was   
midnight. Relena yawned but quickly pinched her face close to the eyes. She   
wasn't going to fall   
asleep until she was finished with having fun.   
Happy voice grew louder as Relena came closer to the beach. She could hear   
girls   
squeeling and she was almost sure that Duo had said something flattering to one   
of the girls.  
Relena ran out onto the beach overjoyed when she saw Duo, Trowa, Quatre   
and Wufei   
chasing eachother around. Noin, Lady Une and Sally were sitting on the sand   
chatting happily.   
As soon as Noin saw Relena she jumped up in fright.  
"Relena! What are you doing? How could you have come here all alone,"   
exclaimed Noin.  
"Give her a break will you! I invited her," said Quatre waving off the   
subject.  
Unlike Noin the other two seemed very happy that Relena had arrived.  
"So which one of you guys threw the rope up my window and almost gave me a   
heart   
attack?" asked Relena.  
The boys stopped suddenly looking at eachother in confusion.  
"What rope?" asked Duo.  
Relena clamped her mouth realising the stranger had provided her with the   
rope too. But   
how did he know that she needed it? Who was he?  
"Don't worry," said Relena taking off her clothes reveiling her green   
swimsuit.   
Duo whistled loudly making Relena blush. Quatre grabbed some sand and   
threw it at   
Relena who jumped up quickly pushing Quatre over onto the sand. His laugh   
cheered her up so   
much. With Quatre around she knew she could live through bad times too. Relena   
walked close   
to the rolling waves of the calm water. It seemed so peaceful at the beach even   
though she could   
hear Duo screaming in the background. Maybe she would be happy for a change.  
Suddenly someone grabbed her and threw her into the cold icy water. Relena   
shrieked and   
got up to see Duo hysterically laughing at her. Suddenly his face turned serious   
as he saw   
Relena's face. He made a fake scream and ran into the water as fast as he could   
with Relena close   
at his heels.  
Quatre watched Relena squeel around in the water. He was glad she was   
having fun and   
seemed to be moving on with her life. He just wanted for her to be happy just   
like every other   
person around him.  
"Quatre! Hello!?" screamed Noin in Quatre's face.  
She shoved a glass of wine in front of his face and took it blushing   
slightly. They clinked   
the glasses together.  
"Cheers!" said Lady Une happily.  
Relena rushed back to the girls as fast as she could but Duo caught her   
throwing her onto   
the sand. The girls laughed and even Wufei managed a little chuckle.   
Relena peeled Duo off her waist and made a run for it but Duo caught her   
before she even   
went 3 metres. He was such a cheerful person to be with. Relena sat on the sand   
sliding her feet   
across the silky sand.  
"Duo, will you stay with me?" asked Relena happily brushing the sand out   
of her hair.  
Duo turned sadly and Relena wondered what was wrong.  
"Relena, we can't stay here you know. We are not very welcome among the   
pacifists. They   
may respect us, but they don't like us being too close to them," said Duo sadly.  
"Duo, what do you mean?" asked Relena worryingly.  
"We can't stay Relena. Quatre wanted you to come here as a last goodbye.   
Tomorrow, we   
won't be here and it might take us at least a month before we find somewhere   
permanent to stay.   
Then we will keep in touch with you again."  
Relena let the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't control her emotions   
anymore. She didn't   
want any of the gundam pilots to leave. They were her only friends and without   
them she would   
be utterly alone. She didn't want that to happen! She threw her arms around Duo   
sobbing on his   
shoulder as he gently brushed his hand through her hair. He found it strange   
doing something like   
this since he was a former gundam pilot but he had to cheer Relena up.  
"Duo, where is Heero?" asked Relena wiping her tears.  
"No one knows Relena. I don't think he wants anyone to know. Relena,   
please try and   
enjoy these last few hours together," said Duo sadly.  
Relena nodded and forced an awkward smile on her face but she didn't feel   
happy inside   
anymore. Would it be better if Duo hadn't told her that they were leaving and   
left without her   
knowing? Relena turned to walk back to the waves. Her head was in a whirl with   
confusion and   
the scariest thing was she felt alone and unable to make any decisions anymore. 


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3 – Distractions of Depression  
  
Relena walked slowly back to her mansion. Her legs felt weak and the tears were pouring   
down her cheeks. She wondered how she would ever get back up to her room. It was about four   
o'clock in the morning and Relena could barely see where she was going. Finally she stopped   
and fell on the ground in bursts of sobs. She beat her hands against the ground making her hands   
dirty. She didn't want to go back to her mansion. She didn't want to be in a cage like she was and   
the worst thing would be, she would be all alone.   
She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and she looked around startled to see the stranger   
again. He gently picked her up and started running quickly to the mansion. She felt so warm in   
his arms and so relaxed.   
"I don't want to go back there," mumbled Relena through sobs.  
"It's for your own good. You will stay safe that way." For the first time the stranger talked   
and his voice sounded so farmiliar Relena wanted to throw off his hood and see who he was but   
her arms were so weak she could barely lift them.  
"Please, tell me who you are," begged Relena hoping to hear his voice more.  
"It's best you don't know," said the stranger grabbing onto the rope which was still hanging   
from her window.  
The stranger finally got up to the top and jumped onto the floor. He was greeted with about   
6 guns pointing at him. Relena got out of his arms in shock.  
"George no! He saved me!" screamed Relena trying to knock the gun out of the strong   
man's grip. The man just pushed her away and she fell in weakness on the ground.  
"Take off your hood right now and identify yourself or else we will have to shoot you right   
now," said George.  
Relena stared hazily at the stranger who didn't seem frightened at all. She tried to get up   
again but her muscles were so weak she couldn't.  
"Shoot if you must but I won't reveil myself to you. Not here at least," said the stranger.  
George laughed at the man's bravery. He grabbed the stranger's arm and pulled some   
handcuffs on his wrists.  
"Don't worry Relena, he is in our hands now. You are safe," said George pulling the   
stranger out the door.  
"No, he is a friend," whispered Relena though she was sure no one had heard her.  
  
Relena woke up on the hard floor. Her muscles ached as she got up and dragged her feet to   
her bed. She had been sleeping all night on the hard floor and her stomache rumbled from lack of   
sleep.   
"How are you this morning?" asked a maid walking into Relena's room.  
"Don't ask," mumbled Relena pressing her head into her pillow.  
"Milliardo wants you down for breakfast and your body guards are going to loosen up a bit   
now that they have found someone to keep themselves occupied with," said the maid walking out   
of the room.  
Suddenly memories from last night returned to Relena. George had taken the stranger with   
him! What did the maid mean they had found someone to keep themselves OCCUPIED with.  
"I need to clear up the misunderstanding," though Relena slipping on a nice summer dress   
and rushing out of the room.  
Milliardo silently ate his breakfast. A loud stomping assured him Relena was on her way   
and soon enough she raced into the room and sat in her seet opposite to Milliardo.  
"Milliardo! George has taken in the wrong person! He helped me yesterday and he saved   
me twice," screamed Relena.  
Milliardo calmly put his fork down and stared into Relena's eyes.  
"Relena, he does not seem that innocent to us. George will check him out and if he is   
innocent he will let him go. If not he…" Milliardo broke off at that sentence and quickly put   
some food in his mouth.  
"If not what? Milliardo where is George?" demanded Relena.  
"He is on the top floor, the last room on the left," said Milliardo.  
Relena jumped up from her chair and raced out the room. She didn't care that her brother   
was screaming after her. She needed to make sure her saviour was alright. She needed to know   
who this stranger was more than ever.  
She found George standing in the room. There was a single chair in the room and the   
stranger was sitting there. Suddenly she realised he didn't have a hood on. She burst through the   
door in excitement to see who it was but the stranger was too quick and turned around and fell to   
the floor hiding his face. His hands were tied behind his back and he had broke the chair in the   
process of falling down.  
"Relena what are you doing here?" asked George.  
"George! He is innocent and he has saved me so many time," screamed Relena.  
"So what! He is not innocent to me. There are still some questions to be answered now can   
you please stand outside and wait until I have asked them."  
Relena stubbournly walked outside and watched as George gave the man his robe back. As   
soon as his face was covered he got up again and started answering the questions.  
Relena watched the stranger answer the questions. Her face was pressed against the glass as   
she tried to figure out who this person was. Something about him was so farmiliar.  
Suddenly George got up and Relena's heart raced. She would find out who this person was   
soon and she knew it. George changed direction and turned towards the stranger kicking him in   
the stomache. Relena gasped and ran to the door to get in but it was locked. She couldn't hear   
what George was saying but she could see he was screaming. He kicked the stranger again and   
again. Relena thumped on the window as hard as she could. Tears poured out of her eyes again.   
She had cried so many times this week.   
George hit him one more time making the stranger gasp and throw his head up. The hood   
flew off the strangers face reveiling his face. Relena stopped banging on the window as she   
stared into the boys prussion blue eyes. His eyes stared back at her filled with sadness and grieve.   
George hit him again and Heero mumbled something making George content. George smiled   
evilly and opened the door quickly slamming it behind him.  
Relena couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy. She stood stunned staring at him. She   
hadn't seen him for so long and now she didn't want to lose him again. Her tears came again and   
the boy turned away in shame.  
"Relena, seems like your little knight in shining armour is not innocent as you claim and he   
will be sent far away from here so he will never bother you again. Unfrotunately I cannot press   
charges or anything but I will make sure that you don't see his face in this land again.   
Relena suddenly grabbed George's collar. He was much taller and stronger than her but all   
her fears were long gone.  
"Let him go," she said angrily through gritted teeth.  
"Relena, please control yourself. You should be happy now that we have solved the case   
we will be leaving you since there doesn't seem to be any more danger," said George calmly   
pushing Relena off him.  
Relena held on tightly.  
"Let him go!" she screamed fighting back the tears that were already showing in her eyes.   
She didn't like the desperation in her voice. She wanted to sound strong but she couldn't.  
"Let him go," pleaded Relena sliding onto her knees.  
Relena's body guards rushed up to George and they entered the room again grabbing the   
boy and pulling him out. He did little to get away from them and the guards pulled him further   
away from Relena.  
"No, come back! Don't let him go! I want to know where he is going! No… Heero!"   
screamed Relena through fits of tears.   
He was pulled past the corner and she lost sight of him. Again. How many times would she   
finally see him and be pulled away from him before she could even say something? Her tears   
poured down her cheeks as she slowly walked back to her bedroom. She didn't feel like eating   
now. Now she knew she was truly going to be alone. With her last hope gone, there was no way   
out. She would just have to learn to be strong and emotionless. It seemed to be the only way left.  
  
  
Relena crouched on her bed facing the wall. It had been a week since she found out who the   
stranger was. Relena was filled with mixed emotions and unanswered questions. Why did Heero   
keep saving her? Was she possibly worth all that trouble and what did George mean there   
wouldn't be any more danger once Heero was gone. He couldn't possibly mean that Heero was   
the cause for the fire. It wasn't possible! Why would he save her and try and kill her at the same   
time?  
There was a soft knock on the door and Relena dragged herself out of the door. Milliardo   
peaked in and smiled at Relena. When he didn't get a smile back he became serious and came in   
gently closing the door behind him.  
"Relena, I think it is time for you to move on. You have been sitting here for about a week   
now and the world needs you. You are the queen and even though I take care of most of the   
things you still need to be there to help your people and represent earth," began Milliardo.  
Relena looked at him strangely. He didn't usually talk like this. It meant he needed to tell   
her something very important.  
"so I think it is time," he continued, "That, you should get a bit more you know… so I have   
gotten you a girl who comes from Europe like you and I think it would be interesting for you to   
meet her. It will help you get back to work you know. I'll bring her in here ok?"  
Relena was barely paying attention to him and absent mindly nodded.   
"Relena, I'll give you 3 minutes to clear yourself up ok?" said Milliardo.  
Relena nodded again and dragged herself to the bathroom locking the door behind her.   
Milliardo sighed as he got off her bed. He wondered if bringing this girl was a good idea. He   
could at least give it a try. She was the same age as Relena so it should be interesting for her.   
Milliardo walked out the room and out towards the corridor.  
  
Relena walked out of her bathroom tying up her hair. Even though she was depressed she   
couldn't be upset forever. Milliardo was right. She had to move on. After all she had a much   
better chance of finding Heero next year.  
The door slowly opened and Milliardo led a slim looking girl into the room.  
"I'll leave you two by yourselves," said Milliardo leaving the room.  
The girl had long brown hair up to her waist and her face was ruddy and pale. Her clothes   
were torn and ragged and she had a little bag with all her belongings in it. The girl looked at   
Relena and bowed.  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft, but you may just call me Relena. What is your name?"   
asked Relena.  
"I have no name. I am just a distraction and entertainment which gets thrown out after   
being used," said the girl in a sad but firm voice.  
Relena blinked in confusion.   
"Well what do other people call you?" asked Relena suddenly very interested in this strange   
girl.  
"They call me, You," answered the girl.  
"Ok well why don't you put your belonging on that bed over there and then you can come   
here and we can talk," said Relena.  
The girl nodded and silently went to unpack what small luggage she had. Relena pitied the   
girl. Although she didn't want to admit it this girl was much more unfortunate than Relena. She   
wondered if she could get along with this girl well enough to be able to talk to her. Who knows,   
she could ever become a best friend like in those faerie tales Relena used to read when she was   
younger.  
The girl was finished unpacking in almost a minute and came back and sat down on the   
chair.  
"Well, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," said Relena.  
"Ok. I come from Europe and I have no father or mother. They both died when the city was   
bombed by the gundams. I was left alone on the streets when a man said he would pay me if I   
would work for him. I would accept anything so I went with him and I became entertainment or a   
houseworker or a friend. Whatever they needed they got and whatever I wanted I never got," said   
the girl.  
"Do you want a name?" asked Relena suddenly.  
The girl nodded sadly.  
"Well then, lets name you Rachel," said Relena.  
The girl's face brightened up in happiness. She seemed to like the name Rachel.  
"I like it very much. Thankyou, Miss Relena. So what do you want me to do?" asked   
Rachel.  
"I want you to tell me what it is that you want and we will do what you want but, before I   
think we should go to the mall and buy you some nice cool clothes," said Relena.  
Rachel jumped up in happiness clapping her hands.  
Milliardo watched the girls from behind the door. As he saw them coming close to the door   
he quickly quickened his pace and turned the corner just as the door was opened and the two   
excited girls walked out of the room. It seemed his plan was working. If Relena was happy, he   
was happy and that is how it went.  
  
The girls returned from the mall about 3 hours later full of bags of clothing and girl needs.   
Rachel kept on glancing at her bag as if she still couldn't imagine she just got new clothes. She   
had decided she liked Relena and was a very nice person. She hadn't met a nice person for years.   
She had almost lost hope that there were any good people in the world.  
Relena reached her bed and took out everything she bought for herself. Rachel was taking   
out all her things on the other side of the room. Relena sat down on the bed in exhaustion and felt   
something rustly underneath her. She got up and saw a light blue little letter. She grabbed it and   
ripped it open. It was a letter from Duo.  
  
"Dear Relena,  
How are you going? I hope you are alright. Well, guess what. We found a good place   
where we can live now so we will keep in contact more now. Strangely enough we ended up   
living really close to your mansion. It seems there is a little town full of very kind people and they   
are very glad to have us live there. They say they are "protected" when we are around.  
I heard your body guards left. So they found the nasty bugger who totally ruined your   
party! So who was this looser eh? Well, answer back soon, the address is at the back of this   
letter. See you soon!  
  
P.S. We are having a sort of Gundam Party at Metuk Park. I was wondering if you could   
come. Its on the 14th at 8:00 pm. Cya!"  
  
Relena stared at the letter and read it over again. How could she tell Duo that they caught Heero? 


	4. X0000 - more text added

Chapter 4 – X0000  
  
"Dear Duo,  
What made you decide to live close to the mansion? I am so happy that you   
are close by. Sorry that it took me so long to answer but for the past three   
weeks since I got your letter I have been getting my strength back. I have a new   
friend called rachel and I have discovered that she lived most of her life on a   
space colony called X0000. It seems like a really cruel colony where they treat   
everyone badly. Its like for the "lower life" or something. I was wondering if   
you guys could check it out. It seems suspicious and I might want to go there   
and fix things up. Well, I have nothing else to say right now.  
See you soon!"  
  
Relena paused flicking her blue pen. She didn't want to tell Duo about   
Heero. It was going to be her secret for now. Relena paced herself across the   
hallway. She didn't want to be early for breakfast. It had been three weeks   
since she met Rachel and they were coming good friends very quickly. Relena   
quickened her pace realising Rachel would be downstairs. Relena rushed into the   
dining room noticing only Milliardo sitting at the table slowly eating his   
breakfast.  
"Milliardo, where is Rachel?" asked Relena.  
Milliardo put a chunk of food in his mouth. Any time he did that she knew   
he didn't want to answer the question and wanted to change the subject.  
"Milliardo," said Relena with a little desperation in her voice.  
"She went back to her space colony. She was called back for important   
buisness and it meant a lot more money than what she is getting paid now. She   
was very sorry about it and she didn't want to disturb you so she just left,"   
said Milliardo.  
"But brother, how could you let her go there. It's a horrible place that   
colony X0000!" screamed Relena.  
Milliardo lifted his eyesbrows and put his fork down quickly wiping away   
bits of food on his lips.  
"How do you know about X0000?" asked Milliardo.  
"Rachel told me about it. Milliardo, you know about it don't you?" asked   
Relena.  
Milliardo stuffed a piece of food in his mouth again. Relena tapped her   
foot in frustration. She couldn't stand her brother's stubbourness sometimes.  
"Relena, it is a horrible place. I know, but there is nothing you can do.   
The governer of the colony is rich and has very good lawyers. I don't suggest   
you go there," barked Milliardo.  
"Well too late, I am going on the next plane out," said Relena angrily   
storming out of the room. She ignored her brother's screams and went to her   
bedroom to pack.  
She had to find Rachel and get her out of there. She would give money to   
Rachel if she wanted but she needed to get her out of there.  
Relena rushed to her suitcase and filled it up. It was too late to wait   
for Duo's reply. She would go there and find out herself why this colony was so   
horrible. She grabbed her suitcase not closing it properly so that her clothes   
dropped out at all sides and rushed out the room brushing past a maid and   
tripping over a servant.  
Her hands trembled as she rushed into the first taxi she saw and ordered   
to go to the spaceport. She sat on her seat watching as the roads and houses   
quickly flashed infront of her. She wondered what it was like on the colony. Did   
they have houses like she had?  
A little driplet fell on the window blurring Relena's view. A few more   
droplets fell colouring the window with seethrough water. Relena wished Heero   
was there to protect her but he wasn't and when she came to think of it she   
didn't know where he was.  
  
"Please take your seats again because we will be landing shortly," said   
someone through the loud speaker.  
Relena dragged her jelly feet towards her seat. She had been on the   
shuttle for almost 17 hours and her legs were feeling strange and uncomfortable   
from the   
lack of space. She had taken the first shuttle and it wasn't very pleasant. She   
felt the shuttle speed up quickly and head towards the colony. Relena dropped in   
her seat pressing her dizzy head backwards as the speed increased sending her   
head in a whirl.  
She didn't like this shuttle at all and its landing wasn't very   
comfortable either. Finally the shuttle landed onto solid ground very obviously   
because of the huge thump it made making everyone on the shuttle jump up in   
fright.   
The flashing lights slowly slowed to plain yellow lines directing the   
shuttle where to go. It wouldn't be long now before Relena could actually see   
how this colony was living.   
The shuttle came to a halt and the passengers got up stretching their   
worn out legs. Relena made her way to the front of the shuttle holding only her   
little suitcase which she had fixed up after entering the shuttle.  
The shuttle door opened and Relena found herself walking in a long hall   
white hall. She must have walked for at least 2 minutes before she actually   
arrived at a door and slowly approached it wondering what she would see. The   
person behind her broke the anxiousness by flinging the door open and walking   
outside. Relena walked through the door half heartedly and almost screamed at   
the sight. The whole colony seemed gray. The people wore dirty clothes just like   
Rachel and the buliding were old and gray. It seemed as if everyone lived in   
poverty and as Relena walked across the street she gasped at the dozens of   
homeless people lying on the ground looking at her with such sadness in their   
eyes.  
Relena wanted to go help every single person but she could never do that   
without the governer's permission. She may be queen of earth but in space there   
was no official ruler and each had to respect eachother's rules.   
Relena noticed a huge white clean building close by. It was obvious by   
the richness of it that it was the governer's house and Relena held her head up   
high walking straight towards the building. She had her crown with her and   
carefully placed it on her head. The poor people who passed by quickly cowered   
away from her and gave a little bow before running out of her sight.   
"They must be really scared of rulers! What has this governer done?"   
thought Relena.  
Relena stared at the crowd. How could she possibly find Rachel when   
everyone looked so alike? Even though she bought Rachel new clothes she would   
have changed into the old ones right now.  
The guards at the house bowed and opened the door for her questioning why   
she was there. They didn't look to good themselves.  
The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful as the outside and there   
were fountains and house plants in the huge rooms. A guard approached Relena and   
gestured for her to follow him. It seemed like they didn't like to talk too   
much.  
Relena found the governer sitting on a couch chewing on a bunch of chips.   
He was looked fat and chubby. His selfishness was shown through the way he was   
eating. Relena turned away not to look at the pig in front of her.   
The governer suddenly realised she was there and quickly threw his food   
in the nearest bin. She looked at him in disgust as he gave a huge smile thowing   
all his rotten teeth.  
"Relena, what a pleasant surprise... what brings you here?" asked the   
governer nervously.  
"I came here for my friend, but I also want to talk to you about your   
colony. I want to know why it is so grusome!" screamed Relena.  
"Calm down Relena. It was decided a while ago that there would be a   
colony where people would be punished or taken away from other colonies to avoid   
crimes. There is nothing you can do about it and all these people are criminals.   
This colony is like a jail and everyone gets to leave sooner or later. Feel free   
to look about. We have plenty of tourists, now if you won't find I wish to   
finish my lunch."  
Relena turned on her heel and walked out without even thanking him. She   
was so angry at this colony. Why were such horrid places made in the first   
place? She didn't see what Rachel could have done that was wrong. She seemed   
like such a nice person when she met her. Was there something Rachel had not   
told her about?  
Relena walked out onto the filthy streets breathing in the polluted air.   
She coughed weezing from the unfarmiliarity of the place.   
She watched the sad faces watch her as they slowly crawled along the   
streets looking in dumps for food. There was a stench coming from every person   
she got close to. How could they ever live like this without being driven   
insane?  
Suddenly a man fell at her feet clutching onto her as hard as he could.   
He had tears in his eyes and she panicked as he looked at her with such a   
strange expression in her face.  
"Please, hospital," he begged falling on the ground clutching his chest.   
Relena looked around for help. The man's arms were still wrapped around   
her legs and she had to peel him off her.  
"Please, can someone help? I will give you 20 dollars!" screamed Relena.   
Suddenly the whole crowd looked up and ran to her as fast as they could   
each stomping over eachother to get through.  
Relena felt so horrible. Each one of these people would do anything for   
20 dollars. How poor could these people be to think 20 dollars was like heaven.  
Relena picked out the strongest looking man to help her take this man to   
a hospital. He picked him up quickly and started walking towards the direction   
of the hospital as fast as he could. He seemed so eager to get the money he   
didn't even pay attention to his limping foot.  
He walked up the stairs quickly breathing fast from nausea. The doors   
swung open and they walked into a fresh air conditioned room. Even the man   
seemed to be taking advantage of the fresh air breathing it in strongly.   
"Please help us. This man is hurt," said Relena.  
A few nurses rushed up to the man and took him away before Relena could   
even blink an eye. She turned to get to her wallet and the man's eyes widened in   
excitement. She took out a 50 dollar note and handed it to him pretending she   
didn't know she had given him too much. The man took one look at the note and   
quickly put it behind him clutching it to him.  
"Thankyou Relena. With this money I will be able to get out of here   
finally!" said the man rushing out of the door.  
Relena sat down on one of the chairs. It was such a relief to be in a   
nice place for a change. She didn't want to go out onto the filthy street again.   
Suddenly she noticed a sad looking nurse cleaning the floor. Her face was so   
farmiliar. Suddenly Relena realised who it was and jumped up scaring the man   
behind her.  
"Rachel!" she screamed.  
The girl looked up quickly and ran up to Relena hugging her tightly.   
"Why did you go back?" asked Relena.  
"I didn't want to trouble you any more. I was being such a burden to   
you," said Rachel sadly.  
"That is not true! You helped me recover from a slight depression which   
could have gotten much worse if it weren't for you! Please come back and be my   
friend. You were never a burden just a friend."  
Rachel's eyes shone at the wonderful compliment but quickly put her head   
down in sadness.  
"Relena, I belong here, and I can't leave without paying a certain amount   
of money to the hospital who own me and," Rachel began.  
"I'll pay! How much?" said Relena breaking Rachel's sentence.  
"Its 34 dollars. It is too much for you to pay for a person like me,"   
said Rachel.  
Relena laughed and walked straight to the counter ignoring Rachel's   
pleads to forget about her.  
"I'd like to pay for this girl's release," said Relena to the secretary.  
The secretary lifted her eyebrows as she turned to Rachel.  
"You want that girl?" asked the secretary.  
"Yes, I do" said Relena firmly throwing 34 dollars on the desk.  
The secretary nodded in approval and started typing away on her computer.   
Rachel hugged Relena and held her hand.  
"Thankyou Relena. You are so kind. How will I ever repay you?" asked   
Rachel.  
"I owed you a lot Rachel, you don't need to repay me!" exclaimed Relena   
walking out onto the street.  
She felt a hunger go through her as she realised she hadn't eaten the   
whole day. She found a bench and quickly sat down relaxing under the warm sun.  
Rachel sighed and looked out to the sky.  
"You know, they brought in some new boy just a few days ago," said Rachel   
dreamily. "It was so horrible watching him getting pushed around by the guards.   
He didn't even fight back one bit. He just looked down and stared at the ground.   
Usually when we get new people here they are always screaming and fighting but   
this one didn't even have a will to live. He turned his head and stared in my   
direction for a little while sending shivers down my spine. His blue eyes shone   
of nothing but sadness and self hate. I couldn't bare look at him anymore. He   
looked so thin and pale. They took him to the special hospital around the corner   
from here. I feel so sorry for him," said Rachel.  
"Let's go find him. I know that I can't help everyone in this colony but   
it seems like the person you are describing must be in a really bad position and   
we should get him out of here," said Relena suddenly jumping up full of energy   
again.  
Rachel looked at her strangely but shrugged and followed her. She didn't   
really want to look at the boy again but something about Relena wanted her to do   
everything she did.  
"You do have the strangest ideas sometimes," said Rachel turning the   
corner facing the huge hospital.  
When they walked in it didn't have that pleasant feeling there was in the   
other hospital. This one was gloomy and sad. It was very unwelcoming and the air   
was just as bad as outside.  
Relena walked across the hallways ignoring the strange looks she got from   
passing by nurses. Rachel stayed close to her scared of the place.  
Relana turned another corner and looked into a window. A sad looking man   
was kicking the wall and having fits of coughing. Relena quickly turned and kept   
walking. She was wondering how long it would take to find a boy who fitted   
Rachel's description.   
Finally they reached the last room and Relena peered in.  
"That's him," exclaimed Rachel.  
Before Relena could take a close look at the boy a guard walked past. He   
stopped seeing Relena was standing close to the room.  
"I suggest you don't have anything to do with that person. He is the   
worst   
of our case Ms Relena. I know you had tried taking other people out of here but   
I don't suggest you take this one out, but just for your safety I will stay   
here," said the guard.  
Relena looked at him strangely wondering what on earth he was talking   
about. She peered into the room and looked at the boy carefully. She gasped   
walking back into the wall. He face was drained of colour and she slid slowly   
down to the ground. Her face was wide with fear and shock.  
"Relena, what is wrong?" exclaimed Rachel shaking Relena.  
Relena stared at the ceiling. It couldn't be true. It wasn't supposed to   
be true. It didn't make sense. Why was he in there? 


	5. Don't touch me!

Chapter 5 – Don't touch me  
  
Relena stared at the pale boy. He was not the boy she knew so long ago. His   
blue eyes were dark and his brown hair dirty with dust. His face was thin and he   
looked like a skeleton.  
"I want to talk to him," said Relena.  
"You can't mam. He has commited a serious crime," said the guard.  
"And what was the crime?"  
"He blew up the palace and tried ruining your party. He even admitted it   
infront of George."  
"NO! That is not possible, he saved me! Let me talk to him," screamed   
Relena.  
Rachel backed away from Relena and sat on a chair fiddling with her fingers nervously. The guard bowed and opened the door slowly.  
Relena walked into the dark room. A chill went down her spine as a cool   
breeze surrounded her. It was so cold in his room. He couldn't survive much   
longer.  
"Heero! What are you doing? Why are you here? You were supposed to be   
coming back after 2 weeks," exclaimed Relena grabbing his hand.  
He pulled it away flinching. Suddenly she realised there were no 2 weeks   
and George had lied to her. Heero turned to face the wall shaking heavily.  
"Heero, please come back with me," said Relena.  
Heero's red puffy eyes stared into Relena's. He tried to lift his arms but they failed and fell to the ground.  
"No," he whispered turning around again.  
"Heero, I am going to get you out of here," said Relena trying to touch him again. He jumped up flinging her hand back pressing himself into a corner as far away as he could from Relena.  
"Get away from me, I don't deserve life. Go away!" screamed Heero trembling with panic.  
The guard rushed in quickly pushing Relena away.  
"Don't try and hurt her again Heero!" he screamed punching him in the   
cheek.  
Relena's shrill scream filled the room as she ran to Heero side. Heero lay on the ground unconscious.  
She walked up to the guard and slapped him hard on the cheek making him   
stumble back in shock.  
"I am taking him back! Got it? How much?" she asked.  
"Relena, to take him out would be a very bad danger to you," said the   
soldier.  
"I don't care. How much?"  
"Go to the front room and pay. I'll take him out soon but I will need some other people to help me"  
Relena nodded and walked across the hallway with Rachel close at her heels. Rachel wondered who this boy was and why Relena wanted him so much. If the rumours were true he tried killing her. Why would she want to take him out of the jail and help him?  
Relena sat impatiently in a chair while the secretary worked through some   
papers and computer files. After about 5 minutes the secretary finally looked up   
and sighed.   
"That will be 5600 dollars Relena. Are you really prepared to pay that much on someone who tried killing you?" asked the secretary.  
Relena ignored her remark and wrote up a check placing it firmly in the   
secretary wrinkled hand.  
The secretary placed it in her cash register and turned to see 5 guards   
shoving Heero and pushing him into the room. His head was down and he was not paying attention to anything. His arms were tied with strong metal and were weighing him down.  
"What is that?" questioned Relena angrily.  
"We thought it would be safer. Here is the key for the handcuffs," said the guard throwing some keys to Relena.  
The guards let go of him and shoved him over to Relena. Rachel nervously   
stood behind Relena looking at the phsychomaniac Relena was about to take home   
with them.  
"Come on Heero," said Relena.  
Heero didn't move an inch and Relena was getting embarassed. The secretary lifted her head and watched as Relena tried to get him to come with her with no success. Relena blinking back the tears slapped Heero on the face. He quickly looked up shocked at what she had just done.  
"Heero, I want you to come with me. Please," said Relena with a little   
desperation in her voice.  
Heero moved his leg and started walking with her. The key was dangling   
around Relena's neck and she was wondering whether she should take the handcuffs   
off or not.  
They walked across the streets and people were raising their heads   
remembering the boy they had seen just a few days ago arrive at this colony. The   
shook their heads in sadness wondering when they could leave this horrid colony   
too.  
Relena saw how each time she tried going close to Heero he would flinch   
away. She tried taking his hand to make him go a bit faster but he jumped back   
shaking and trembling.   
"Relena, please let me go. I like it much more in that cell. Please let me go," begged Heero falling to the ground.  
Relena watched the boy plead. He looked no better than any of the other   
people in the colony. Suddenly a tear dropped down Heero's face. Heero had never   
cried in his life and here he was crying like a little child.  
Relena cupped his chin staring deeply into the frightened boy's eyes. He   
slapped her hands away but she stayed looking at him.  
"Heero, come with me. You know it is much better at Earth than here. What   
has happened to you?" asked Relena.  
Heero stood up and kept his distance away from her. He made quivering   
noises as he walked slowly behind them. The shuttle airport was not far away and   
they didn't have to walk much longer.   
Relena almost jumped up in happiness when she saw the airport in view. She was so stressed from trying to get Heero to follow her. It was almost like   
telling a cat to follow you even though it doesn't understand.  
Relena walked through the door trying to avoid the strange stares being   
thrown at her from every side of the room. She had already planned her return   
trip and walked on board the shuttle. Heero finally sat down at a seat and   
relaxed closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
"Poor guy, he must have not had enough sleep for weeks," said Rachel giving quick glances at Heero.  
Relena gazed outside the window into the dark space infront of her. What   
had happened to Heero while she was gone? She felt a huge amount of pain and   
suffering coming from Heero but what was it? Heero, the prefect soldier,   
couldn't have anything wrong with him. How could he have changed so much in the   
last few weeks? Was this the boy who was holding her in his arms protecting her   
from danger just weeks ago? Relena felt a tear drop down her cheek and she   
quickly wiped it off glancing at Rachel to see if she had seen.  
Rachel smiled encouragingly and turned away afraid to show the worry on her face. She didn't want Relena worrying any more than she already was.  
  
The shuttle arrived at its destination and the passengers fled out of the shuttle like mad as if they were extremely thankful of getting to Earth. Duo and Quatre watched as the passengers ran out of the shuttle screaming and hugging eachother.  
As soon as Quatre and Duo found out that Relena had run off to Colony X0000 they started research on it straight away realising its other name was Colony Jail.   
Duo suddenly spotted Relena and pointed at her. Quatre waved and screamed her name loudly making her spin around and look at them. A girl next to her presumably Rachel was smiling happily. Relena suddenly looked full of worry as she spotted Quatre and Duo. Her face turned pale and she was looking at them in shock.  
Duo ran up to her followed by Quatre. They hugged her and picked up her bags.  
"Relena, what did you do run off to a colony," asked Duo.  
"I, I… went to get… Rachel," Relena said stumbling on each word.  
Suddenly a figure appeared behind Relena making both Duo and Quatre jump.  
"Oh my god, is that Heero?" screamed Duo pointing at the thin looking boy.  
Relena nodded sadly bursting into tears before she could restrain herself. Quatre and Duo watched Relena cry wondering why she was so upset when the love of her life was back with her best friend.   
The teenagers walked across the hallway as fast as they could. Relena had unbound Heero's arms and he was still watching the ground as he walked not caring who he bumped into.  
"So old buddy. How did you get on Colony X0000 and come out looking like this?" asked Duo slapping his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
Heero winced and flung back pressing agains the wall in terror. Duo stared at him shocked as the boy slid down to the ground crouching and whimpering like a little child.  
"Heero," whispered Duo. "What happened to you man?"  
"Get away from me. I don't deserve to live. My life has no meaning any more. Please let me go!" cried Heero on his knees.  
Quatre watched Heero slowly get up and start walking behind them again. What had happened to the boy he had known so well before? Where was the Heero he knew and what had happened to him to make him be like this. Was he tortured? What was it? 


	6. Run Away

AN: In one part you might think Heero gets raped but he doesn't! Don't worry, he barely gets close to it ok?  
  
Chapter 6 - Run away  
  
Heero lay on his bed staring at the white ceiling. It was clean and there was no dust on the ceiling at all. It was a little too clean for Heero to handle. He remembered when he just entered Colony X0000. He thought he could handle anything even though his heart would keep asking for Relena. But he was wrong. He was a weakling and the torture finished him off. He was not the strong emotionless person he was supposed to be. His strong shield had broken and now all that was left was a stupid weakling. He couldn't face the gundam pilots. He didn't want them to think - "Oh there is that pilot who just lost it one day"- No he wouldn't have it. He had no choice but to leave.  
  
He dragged himself off the bed and shakily stood up. Would he have enough strength to run away before they caught up with him? He had to try. Slowly he approached the window and flung it open looking down at the ground. It was only 5 metres down, but would he be able to suvive the fall in his condition. Heero sighed. He didn't care anymore and if he would die, it would be better.  
  
Heero climbed out the window. His legs were shaking and they felt like jelly but he couldn't stay. His head felt dizzy as he slowly started climbing down. His fingers were pressing into the wall making his knuckles go white. Suddenly he lost his hold and collapsed to the ground. His body ached as he touched the ground and he heard a crack in his leg. Just another broken bone in his leg. How annoying. He stumbled to get up and grabbed onto a bush scratching his arms as he fell through. How would he ever escape this way?  
  
Relena sat on the soft couch in the living room. She was looking down and Rachel was patting her back to calm her down. She wondered how Heero was doing and what had happened to him that made him so terrified of people touching him. She got up and walked towards the room where Heero was.  
  
"Relena, you should give him a bit more time, then go in," said Quatre full of worry on his face.  
  
Relena nodded sadly and sat back down on the couch. Suddenly she heard a loud thump coming from the room where Heero was resting. Relena jumped up and so did Duo rushing towards the room. They thrust it open to see the window open and Heero wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Heero," shrieked Relena peering out the window. She saw a foot dangling in a bush close by to the house. She gasped pointing towards it. Duo understood and they stumbled down the stairs and out the mansion. Relena walked up to the shoe and picked it up. Heero wasn't there anymore. Only his shoe was there.  
  
Heero fell upon the warm sand on the beach. He could hear the rolling of the waves as they washed the shore. Heero breathed in a cold fresh breeze of air. War would never be over. As long as people were existent, war would exist in them. When the time to fight would come back so would Heero but, while there was peace, no one would need him.  
  
Rachel typed quickly on the laptop Trowa had provided after rushing the mansion as soon as possible. Wufei leaned against the wall crossing his arms. His eyes were closed and he was thinking about something deep inside him.  
  
"You are pretty fast at typing," said Duo watching her fingers run across the keyboard.  
  
Rachel mumbled something and smashed the keyboard angrily. She had been typing away for at least one hour and it was frustrating.  
  
"Now they want a damn password! I got everywhere except the password!" screamed Rachel spitting on Duo's face.  
  
Duo wiped the spit and pushed her over to sit at the laptop.  
  
"This is my job," said Duo quickly beginning to type away.  
  
"Are you sure, that every prisoner in that place had a schedule or something?" asked Duo.  
  
"Absolutely! If you are really lucky, you might even find where they store videos. They tape everything that happens to the prisoners and that will really help us find out what happened to Heero making him so agitated and depressed," said Rachel watching as Duo opened a strange looking program she had never seen before.  
  
"Aha," yelped Duo typing in the password.  
  
The new page opened and Duo entered Heero Yuy in the search box. The system slowly started searching for the name. Duo, Relena, Rachel, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa watched eagerly as the search narrowed further and further. Finally it stopped and there was one name left "Heero Yuy".  
  
"Download everything ok?" said Relena.  
  
Duo nodded and opened the first video.  
  
"Day 1"  
  
Heero was pushed into his cell by some angry looking guards. His eyes were full of fury as the guards closed the doors behind them and walked towards him.  
  
"Don't try to hurt the doctor again got it?" said one of the guards.  
  
Heero reached to punch them but the guard was faster grabbing a syringe and pinning it into Heero's arm. The guard kicked him in the stomach making him fall onto the floor. The guards laughed and left. Heero stared at the syringe in his arm. The liquid had poured into his arm and he was shaking wildly as his hand tried to take the syringe out. Suddenly he screamed in pain and fell head first onto the ground. His moans grew louder and his voice started quivering. He winced as he tried to move his arm. He lurched over breathing heavily and his chest wheezed.  
  
Suddenly his body went into spasms. His screams grew louder as he finally grabbed the syringe out of his arm and shakily threw it at the wall. His spasms grew bigger and he shook violently throwing up on the ground. He lifted his arm shakily and grabbed his head in pain suddenly going out of control. His hand grabbed his stomach and.  
  
The video stopped and Relena rushed out of the room. Duo stared in shock at the screen. It seemed no body wanted to see anymore of the video. It was obvious that what happened that day was the same as every day.  
  
"She shouldn't have seen that. That is much more than one innocent girl can take," said Quatre shakily.  
  
"What injustice," whispered Wufei.  
  
Trowa shook his head angrily. For an emotionless person like him even this was too much to hide.  
  
"I'll go find her," said Duo.  
  
"And we'll go find Heero and bring him back to his senses," said Quatre pulling Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"It's not going to be easy. not going to be easy at all"  
  
  
  
" So someone wants to kill Relena and Heero has gone insane, and I wouldn't blame him! I would die after 3 days of that! The body guards believe Heero had something to do with the party but he couldn't have anything to do with the party! He saved her! Make sure no one finds her. She is at great risk right now and may not have a will to defend herself if something happens," said Noin on the telecomputer.  
  
"Everyone but me is looking for Heero right now and I am watching over Relena. Don't worry too much but I think you should come and take care of her with me," said Duo turning off the power.  
  
He turned on his chair watching Rachel sit next to Relena trying to comfort her.  
  
"Duo, what was in that liquid?" asked Rachel suddenly.  
  
"I have no idea. Heero had so many liquids injected into him, I don't understand how such a liquid could be made that could almost kill Heero," exclaimed Duo shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"I want to go find him," said Relena shaking Rachel's arm off her.  
  
Relena jerked up into a sitting position and jumped off her bed. She looked determined even though she didn't feel like it inside.  
  
"I am going to find him," said Relena firmly quickly dashing around Duo.  
  
Duo grabbed her wrist just as she was about to open the door. Her fingers slipped around the handle and the door opened. She slammed her high-heeled shoe against Duo's shoe and rushed out slamming the door in her face. She threw her shoes off and ran with all her might across the hallway. She could hear Duo calling behind her and catching up to her quickly. She had to get away from Duo. She raced down the stairs almost jumping across the last 5 and leapt out into the open air.  
  
Heero crawled along the path, pulling with his hands. His legs were too weak to move and his knees had buckled just minutes ago. He grew breathless but he was glad that there was no one on the streets at this time. Suddenly three pairs of hands grabbed him. He was flipped over and he could see through hazy eyes three young women watching him and giggling.  
  
"Look, isn't he cute? Let's take him. We need a helpless guy for the night don't we girls?" asked a woman in a posh voice.  
  
The women grabbed him and threw him into a car driving off into the night. Heero looked around the car. One of the women was stroking his hair. He winced and backed away from her. He felt uncomfortable lying in a strange position in the car and carefully pulled himself in an upright position.  
  
"There is nothing more attractive than a helpless guy," sighed the woman who was driving. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five years old.  
  
The car came to a halt and the women dragged him into a small hut. The light was switched on making Heero's eyes sting. He felt uncontrollably cold as he tried to get off the couch they had placed him on.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Heero through gasps.  
  
"We are criminals and you are our victim. My name is Sandy," exclaimed the woman.  
  
The other two left leaving Sandy and Heero left in the room. The light was switched off and Heero couldn't see anything. He blinked to try and see something through the pitch black but there was nothing. His heart raced in fright as he tried to find his way off the couch.  
  
Suddenly her lips pressed against his pushing him into the couch. He tried to push her back but he had no strength left. He gasped for air as she pushed her lips away from him.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Sandy.  
  
"I am Heero Yuy," answered Heero automatically.  
  
Suddenly the light flicked on and Sandy gasped falling back. The two other women seemed to be in the room again.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" asked one of them women.  
  
"Ladies, I believe we have found our hostage. Joshua will be so pleased when he finds out we have Heero Yuy in our hands right now. Call him up girls!" shrieked Sandy.  
  
The other two suddenly seemed so excited rushing towards the phone. Heero watched the girls rush around him. Everything seemed in a blur and he was soon blind folded and his hands were tied behind his back.  
  
"Girls, what do we need the phone for? He is right there," shrieked one of the women pointing out the window.  
  
Seconds later the room grew silent and Heero was kicked off the couch onto the floor face down. His arms ached and his legs had been tied. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps enter the room.  
  
"So this is Heero Yuy. I am very pleased with you girls. Now that he is here we call for a ransom and call Relena Peacecraft. Once she is here we ask for 5 million dollars then we shoot her. How's that for a plan?" asked Joshua in a loud grouchy voice.  
  
The girls shrieked and looked at their helpless hostage.  
  
"Who would have known it would be so easy to get the famous Heero Yuy? Well, let's get everything ready. Lucy you make the call, Sally you check over things and Karen, I want you to help me make him even more miserable than before," commanded Joshua.  
  
Heero was brought into a crouching position and a strong rope was tied around Heero so that his legs were pressing into his chest. Another rope was tied around his neck in case they would have to torture him for the money. Now all he could do was wait.  
  
Relena's mobile rang and she stopped quickly picking it up. She hoped with all her might that it would be Heero.  
  
"Hello, is this Relena? We have Heero Yuy here as a hostage. You have 2 hours to come to Sevir Street and deliver 5 million dollars or we will kill him on the spot. We believe that will be a whole of one of your bank account so you can just bring your credit card instead and take out the money in front of our eyes. There is a small yellow hut on the corner of the street. We'll be waiting," said the unfamiliar voice.  
  
Relena's mind raced and she was breathing quickly. She had no time to ring Duo. She wanted to show them she could handle a situation by herself. She rushed to the first taxi. The driver looked amazed that the queen wanted a ride in a taxi but didn't object.  
  
"Sevil Street please," exclaimed Relena.  
  
"Yes ma'am," answered the driver excitedly.  
  
Relena watched as the trees and houses flashed before her. She was running out of time and she was wondering how Heero got into a hostage situation. She had a longing to ring Duo now but she couldn't ring while the driver was listening.  
  
The taxi finally stopped and Relena threw a one hundred dollar note at the driver. He smiled in excitement at the profit he made from a 23 dollar ride.  
  
Relena shakily walked to the hut tripping as she went. Her shaky hand knocked on the door and it was quickly flung open and she was dragged inside. Relena turned her head to see Heero tied in every possible way.  
  
"Heero! Let him go," shrieked Relena.  
  
"Give us the credit card," exclaimed a tough looking man.  
  
Relena dropped her bad and started fumbling through it to find her credit card. A woman of about 20 held a rope tied to Heero's neck. She impatiently tapped her foot as Relena took out her wallet. Suddenly she yanked the rope making Heero gag and wheeze for breath.  
  
"Hurry up dearie, or he'll be dead," said the woman sweetly.  
  
Relena jerked the card out of her wallet and handed it to the man. He examined it carefully.  
  
"What is the pin?" asked the man.  
  
"Its 5,4,6,2,1,9. Can you let him go now?" asked Relena rushing to Heero's aid. She quickly untied the knot and pulled one rope off Heero. She tore his blindfold. Heero blinked at the light rushed back into his eyes.  
  
"Relena run! They are going to shoot you," gasped Heero.  
  
The woman was still holding the rope and pulling it hard.  
  
"Let him go," commanded Relena desperately.  
  
"You forgot to say please, Princess," said the man pointing a gun at her.  
  
She stammered back breathing heavily. A tear dropped down Relena's eye. She had been so foolish. She should have called Duo and he would have helped her out of this situation. Finally Heero had actually talked to her and now these criminals were about to kill her.  
  
Suddenly Heero jerked out of his helpless position and pushed Relena aside. Sally let go of the rope in shock as the gun shot loudly. The man shot repeatedly, not caring who he was shooting, in rage. Relena screamed and covered her ears in fright. The gun clicked and he threw it into the fire.  
  
"Damn it. I am out of bullets. Let's go girls. This party is over," growled the man as the girls rushed out of the room.  
  
"Stupid idiots. They didn't even kill me as they planned," cried Relena rushing towards Heero.  
  
She shrieked as she saw his eyes wide open and blood pouring from his head, arms and legs. Her shaking hands slowly grabbed his wrist checking his pulse. His chest was still rising but he was coughing and wheezing.  
  
Relena grabbed her mobile phone and dialed Duo's phone number as quickly as possible. The phone was answered immediately.  
  
"Duo, this is Relena. Can you come and bring an ambulance with you? Heero has been shot 6 times and one of them was in his head. Hurry," said Relena hanging up the phone before Duo could answer. 


	7. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT**

****

Ok guys, it's been about ¾ of a year and I think that my writing has improved much since I first posted this up. Yes I haven't posted anything here for a long time, but if I get at least 20 reviews then I will continue and make it great though I doubt anyone wants to read this… 

ANYWAY, Cya later!

Lizalaroo

^_^


End file.
